Today, obesity is one of the most prevalent problems associated with nutrition. In the United States, 20-30% of adults suffer from obesity. Although there are many factors which attribute to the problem, it is characterized by the deposit of fat cells and influenced by caloric intake, metabolism and genetic predisposition.
This invention is directed to a chemical composition being a dietary supplement. The invention is also described as method of weight loss using this supplement.
The invention is particularly concerned with reducing the build-up of body fat of any living being. In particular, the invention is concerned with treating individuals with "normal" obesity, rather than obesity associated with medical problems of the endocrine or neuroendocrine system. Such individuals require medical assistance to control the condition of obesity. In normal obesity, weight can be reduced by reduction of caloric intake and the increased energetic consumption.
Scientific experiments reveal that the appetite is controlled by two different nerve centers of the hypothalamus known as "the center of appetite" and the "center of satiety".
Once food has been ingested, it goes through a biological process and series of modifications before it is assimilated to an intestinal level. Digestion becomes effective due to the preparation activity of enzymes that function to degrade the food from complex molecules. Therefore, through the assimilation process, the molecules can cross the intestinal membrane into the blood system.
The first stage of digestion occurs in the mouth through the chewing mechanism of the food. Saliva, which is produced in the chewing of the food, also contains an enzyme, namely, salivary alpha-amylase. This enzyme provides the first transformation and the partial decomposition of the cooked starches.
Present in the gastric level, in addition to hydrochloric acid which provides further degradation of the cooking starches, is a proteolytic enzyme called pepsin which functions to effect break-up of the proteins.
At the intestinal level, the first stage of digestion takes place in the duodenum. There is a break-up of the food by the enzymes of the pancreas and of the bile. The pancreas has three different types of enzymes: lipase, which provides for the break-up of the fats; trypsin, which provides for the break-up of proteins; and alpha-amylase, which provides for a break-up of starches initiated from the saliva.
The absorption of the food products and the enzymatic break-up of the food occurs at the intestinal level.
In the duodenum and in the first phase of fasting, the absorption of "amino-acids" occurs. This is the resultant product from the break-up of the protein. Also, there is the "monosaccharides", namely, the product of the break-up of the starches.
The methods commonly used for dietary control are:
1) an appropriate well-balanced diet that reduces daily calories and includes management of fat, carbohydrate and protein intake; PA1 2) the use of an amphetamine-like agent which reacts on the hypothalamic center to reduce the sensation of hunger; and PA1 3) the implementation of a physical activity/exercise program. PA1 1) The majority of individuals abandon their diet regime before they reach their goal or ideal weight because of a variety of reasons which include emotional pressure, discouragement or chronic feelings of hunger. These individuals lose sight of their objective and this is one reason why education is a fundamental aspect in order to modify behavior which leads to obesity. PA1 2) In respect to people affected by anorexia, the collateral consequences written in scientific papers indicates that the possibility exists to generate a return to worse conditions. These individuals can have an uncontrollable and unbalanced sign of appetite as soon as they stop their medical and pharmaceutical cure. PA1 3) Physical activity via exercise (jogging, aerobics, etc.), if not practiced daily and spontaneously with a sense of pleasure and stimulation, will be disregarded and therefore fail to progress and effect weight control.
However, experience also indicates the following:
Many different formulations and compositions are known for dietary control to achieve a reduction in calories and management of intake. These known compositions suffer disadvantages and do not operate effectively.
There is a need to provide for an improved dietary control and a need for improved dietary compositions.